In Safe Arms
by Meraculas
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is getting married, to the man she really loves? She's not sure so she runs away to somebody with safe arms. [ONESHOT]


**A/N:** I just thought of this idea while watching Gilmore Girls. I have to admit that I prefer Chris over Luke. I also know that this idea has prbably already been done but I don't care, and I kind of like this simple one-shot. Please review.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**

* * *

**

**In Safe Arms:**

Lorelai Gilmore was getting married. The never to stay in a long term relationship, Lorelai Gilmore was getting married.

Rory was going to be Lorelai's maid of honor. Luke, Lorelai's soon to be husband, had somehow convinced Jess to come back to town to be his best man.

Lorelai's mother and father were here even. Lorelai had always found that she had a better relationship with her father then her mother.

Right now Lorelai was supposed to be getting ready for the big event. Sookie was outside the room waiting to see if she could help. Lorelai loved this man that she was going to get married to, but for some reason everything just didn't fell quite right.

Lorelai looked at her reflection in the mirror, "I can't do this." She said to her reflection, "I'm not the type of person who would do this."

Lorelai sat down on the end of the bed across from the mirror and looked over at her dresser. Atop the dresser was a picture that was taken a long time ago. She, Rory, and Rory's dad, Chris, were in the photo.

When she saw that photo she knew why, "I can't marry Luke. I don't love him like I love Chris. Why isn't Chris at my wedding?"

Then it hit her, "Because he would be disappointed in me. He loves me too. He couldn't see me marry another man. Well, also Luke doesn't like him so I guess that counts as well."

Lorelai looked frantically for her cell phone wanting to call Chris, but she couldn't find it anywhere. It was then that Lorelai remembered having heard her mother say that Chris was in New Haven for the week.

Lorelai quickly took off her wedding dress. She found a note pad and began to write.

Lorelai placed the finished note on top of her dress and went to the window, after of course she grabbed her purse. She left all her stuff behind, even her cell phone. Lorelai planned to hail a taxi or get on a bus, she was running away and only wanted to be found by the person she was running too… Christopher Hayden.

* * *

"Lorelai, you ready yet?" Sookie asked from on the other side of the bedroom door. 

Sookie got no answer, "Lorelai?"

Still no answer, "Lorelai, I'm coming in." Sookie said.

Sookie opened the door to find that Lorelai was no longer in the room.

Sookie walked over to the dresser and saw that Lorelai's stuff was all there, except her purse, but her cell phone was. It was when Sookie looked over to the dress that she saw it.

Lying ever so gingerly on the white silk, satin, and lace wedding dress that was adorned with sequins, sparkles, and pearls laid a note. Sookie picked the note up and read it.

* * *

Rory stood already at the alter next to Luke waiting for her mother. The music began to play, but out ran Sookie instead of Lorelai walking gracefully down the isle. 

"Stop!" Sookie cried out, "Lorelai is gone."

"What?" Rory heard Luke say.

"She left, all her stuff is here but her purse, she even left her cell phone. She also left a note though."

"Read it." Rory demanded.

"'I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I am not the wife material, okay maybe I am, but not for somebody so different from me. Luke you know part of me, you don't know all of me. Only two people do. You know that my weakness is coffee and junk food (as well as something that is either fluffy or sparkly). I just can't do this, I am really sorry. I am leaving, please know that I do love you, I just can't do this though. Also, as this will be read in my place for the ceremony, Rory I love you too, and for that I can't tell you where I am going. Please forgive me. I love you Stars Hallow. Lorelai. P.S: Taylor you are a really pain, get that stick out of your butt.'" Sookie read the note that Lorelai had left.

* * *

It had been three hours, three hours with out any coffee. Lorelai, though, had finally made it to New Haven. She quickly went straight to the nearest coffee shop and bought three large coffees to go. 

With two coffee cups in hand, and one cup already drained and in her belly, Lorelai set out for her next grueling task… finding Chris.

Lorelai walked around New Haven for about half an hour when she remembered that she knew Chris's cell phone number. Walking to the nearest pay phone Lorelai dialed the number.

One ring, two rings, and finally he answered, "Hello, this is Christopher Hayden."

"Chris." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Lorelai!" Chris said surprised, "Rory called me about two hours ago saying that you bolted from your wedding, where are you?"

"You won't believe me." Lorelai stated.

"Where are you Lor?"

"New Haven, just off of the Yale campus."

"What are you doing in New Haven?"

"I couldn't do it Chris."

"I figured that, but why come to New Haven?"

"You are here. Can you come and pick me up?" Lorelai asked him, "I only have twenty dollars left. I left my cell phone back in Stars Hallow."

"Yah, sure. Just go to the Yale front gate and I'll pick you up. Do you want me to call Rory?"

"Please don't." Lorelai pleaded.

"Okay, I was only asking. When I get there you have to tell me exactly why you are here, though. I'll see you real soon." Chris said then hung up the phone.

Lorelai walked to the front gates for Yale and stood there. Chris finally drove up about five minutes after she had gotten to the gates. He stepped out of his car with a large coffee cup in hand and walked over to her.

"Here." Chris said handing over the coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai quickly replied grabbing the cup and taking a drink form it.

"What are you doing here, Lor?"

"I couldn't do it, Chris." Lorelai simply stated before she placed her head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her as she had begun to cry.

Five minutes later Lorelai had stopped crying. She looked up at Chris and met his gaze, "Does your offer still stand?" She asked him.

"What offer?" Chris asked not sure what it was she meant.

"You had made me an offer once, actually it was twice. Each time I turned you down. I'm just wondering if that offer still stands, does it?"

Realization hit Chris; he knew what offer Lorelai was talking about know.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Chris asked.

A smile lit up Lorelai's face, "All you had to do was wait for the right time to ask." Lorelai stated, "But you also knew that when the time was right I would say yes. Well the time is right. My answer is yes."

* * *

Chris and Lorelai were engaged for about five months. Chris had been taking Lorelai with her on every business trip he had. When the plane touched down in Las Vegas Lorelai and Chris were the first people to get off. 

They had decided that they would get eloped here is Las Vegas. Gigi was with a good friend of theirs.

Chris already had the plane tickets to Ireland already booked. They would be leaving for Ireland, for their honeymoon, two days after they got married. They would stay in Ireland for a month then return to Gigi. When they got back they planned to go get Rory and tell her what happened. They would then move to sunny Miami. Rory would visit during Christmas and the summer. Chris had bought a vacation beach house in Sydney, Australia. Lorelai insisted that he shouldn't, but he said that he always wanted a house in Australia so he bought it.

They had everything planned out. Chris was making a solid income and Lorelai had gotten a job as his personal secretary. She thought it a little funny at first, you always hear about the secretary and the boss having a secret relationship, and Chris and Lorelai had one.

They kept it all secret. Mainly so that nobody would really find Lorelai as she didn't really want to be found by anyone until after they were married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

Chris grabbed Lorelai hungrily and kissed her with so much fire that it toke a lot of control to prevent clothes being pulled off.

* * *

The honeymoon was over. Their plane touched down in Hartford, Connecticut at exactly one o'clock and Lorelai picked Gigi up while Chris got their luggage. 

About an hour later they had gotten into a rental car and were driving to Stars Hallow. It was early February and it was a weekend so Rory should be back in town.

Chris had kept in touch with her so that Rory wouldn't think that something was going on. That was also why they knew that she would be in the small town.

'Welcome to Stars Hallow.'

It felt like forever since Lorelai had been to this crazy little town. She knew that Rory was living at the house she grew up in with her fiancé Logan Huntzberger. It had been all over the papers, 'Huntzberger and Gilmore engagement'.

Lorelai had heard that Rory never gave up on thinking that Lorelai would return so she kept all of her things. Lorelai had also heard that Luke had been in a really deep slump, nobody had seen him for two months straight.

"Here we are." Chris stated as they drove up the driveway.

They saw Rory come out of the house to see who it was that had just driven up. They could tell that they didn't know who it was by the puzzled look on her face.

"I never thought having to face my daughter about marrying her father would be so hard." Lorelai stated as Chris opened his door.

"Dad!" Rory said surprised and happy to see him.

"Hay kid!" Chris said as he hugged his oldest daughter.

It was then that Lorelai stepped out of the car, Gigi in her arms.

"Mom!" Rory gasped seeing her mother.

"Hay Rory. I think you forgot to say hello to Gigi." Lorelai greeted.

"Dad, where did you find her?" Rory asked.

"I didn't find her. She came to me." Chris replied. The questioning look on Rory's face was enough for Lorelai to finish explaining.

"Rory, I left that wedding to go see Chris." Lorelai said as she shifted Gigi in her arms.

"Why didn't you just say that? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Rory asked. It was then that she noticed the ring on her mother's finger, "You're still wearing your engagement ring, good. Go find Luke; he will be glad to see you back."

"No he won't. Especially when he finds out that I had married Chris while I was away." Lorelai stated.

"You what?" Rory cried out of both shock, and surprise.

"We got married just over a month ago." Chris told her as her wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Yah, we got married on Christmas even. We left for our honeymoon in Ireland two days later. You can finally say that your mom and dad are married Rory." Lorelai said happy.

"Wow! Congrats." Rory told them going over and hugging her mother, father, and half-sister.

"Congrats to you too baby." Lorelai told her.

"It's cold out here Rory!" Logan called from the door jam, "Why don't you and those guests come inside."

"Alright Logan!" Rory called back, "Come on."

* * *

It had been a year since Chris and Lorelai had gotten married. 

Lorelai had found out she was pregnant with her second child, by Chris, when she was three months along. Six months later Lorelai gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that they named Tristan. Tristan was born on August 31st at 12: 19 in the afternoon. Tristan had been born while they were visiting Australia.

It was Christmas holidays and Logan and Rory were visiting Chris, Lorelai, Gigi, and baby Tristan in Australia.

Logan and Rory had gotten married in April on the 16th. The ceremony was held at the Star's Hallow gazebo. Gigi was Rory's flower girl, and Lorelai was her maid of Honor. Finn, who had won the coin toss, was Logan's best man.

For Christmas Rory had surprised them all by telling them that she was two months pregnant. Logan had turned so white that you could hold up a sheet and he would disappear right into it, he had also passed out.

Life was good in the world as they all saw it. Nothing would change their perfect lives, ever.


End file.
